Marriage of a Broken Heart
by Thriller Night
Summary: It has been a month after Paul and Lyn's wedding and Paul leaving Lyn after confessing he cheated with Rosie and how Lyn deserves someone better, What will happen now.
1. Returning of Broken Heart

**Marriage Break up**

_Lyn got out of the cab with Oscar by her side; she didn't know how she would face him, the man that married her for an hour then breaking her heart confessing he cheated on her by kissing Rosie Camanetti in the cellar at Lasiders Hotel and that she deserved better then her and he said he loved her to realise that and how he knew he was going to cheat on her._

_She walked along Ramsey Street waved to her daughter Stephanie and best friend Susan, she had thought that he loved her to say she deserved better but now she realised if he loved her he wouldn't have done what he did._

_Paul was walked out of his house and was shocked that he saw her walking towards him, he remembered all that had happened the fantasies about Rosie, kissing her in the cellar marrying a woman who he loved but broke her heart by confessing and saying he'd do it again, he walked to her and looked at her she then spake "I've just come back to collect my things, I'll be staying at Steph's" Lyn spoke with a small voice Paul nodded and let her through._

_Rosie Camanetti walked to collect the mail she had also been thinking of what had happened she'd caused a marriage break up and all because of her crush on a "yet to be married man" at the time, she knew he'd liked her but it wasn't right he should be with Lyn and she knew that. She saw him smile at her she didn't smile back she just turned on her heel and began to walk back inside when he walked over to her._

"_Rosie wait, please you know how I feel about you, I can't stop thinking about you" Paul said in a serious tone._

"_It's to late Paul, you love Lyn you should be with her not me, I know you have tried to win me and yes I do admit it I do like you but you need to be with Lyn now please leave" Rosie said with an annoyed voice. Then unthinkingly Paul leaned forward and kissed Rosie with passion, they broke apart and Rosie smiled at him and he smiled back, she'd been caught in his trap, "I really like you, you know that, I left Lyn and confessed about what we did" Rosie smiled at what he said and kissed him back._


	2. Confrontation and Shock

Pepper walked in and saw Rosie locked in a kiss with Paul and snorted with disgust, after finding out her mum was Gay and how she dropped her dad and now seeing one of her best friends kissing the man that broke his "yet to be wife's heart" she walked in

_Pepper walked in and saw Rosie locked in a kiss with Paul and snorted with disgust, after finding out her mum was Gay and how she dropped her dad and now seeing one of her best friends kissing the man that broke his "yet to be wife's heart" she walked in and gave Paul an annoyed look and spoke "Fraser's not going to be happy Rosie"._

_just then Fraser walked in and saw what was going on he immediately without thinking rushed at Paul and knocked him to the ground and they began to punch each other like teenage boys at school, Rosie began to try to grab Fraser and separate them and started screaming, Every neighbour must have heard what was wrong because Toadie, Steph, Boyd, Karl and Susan ran into see the commotion._

"_What is going on here?" Susan yelled looking very annoyed; Rosie pulled Paul to his feet and gave him his cane "I have never seen this kind of behaviour especially from grown Men!, Your acting like my year 7 boys at Edinsborrough High except they can't go to jail for this" She said glaring at Paul then Karl spoke "Haven't you caused enough trouble already, Breaking Lyn's heart by cheating on her with Rosie, I presume your dating Rosie now?" Paul nodded and Rosie kissed him which lead to Steph, Toadie and Fraser wanting to hurt him. _

_Lou then spoke with a serious tone not much like his normal joking around tone_

"_You know what Robinson, you've sunk a new low and even Harold here agrees" Harold nodded with a stern look._

"_Well I had a feeling this would happen, you broke Aunt Lil's heart and poor Serena had to cope with everything and you know what it lead to? Them being killed in a plane crash, not just any but yours!" Sky yelled then walked out the door._

_Everyone left in disgust at Paul and Fraser's Performance Susan went and spent some time with Lyn and Steph went to check on Boyd at the Scarlet Bar._

"_Hey everyone what's going on?" Boyd asked looking at Susan, Karl pepper Fraser's annoyed faces, "Lyn walked in on Rosie and Paul kissing" said Susan looking annoyed._

_**Meanwhile back at **__**Susan's**_

_Susan and Lyn were discussing what they just saw, then Rachel and Zeke walked in with rather worried __faces._

"_Hey did you see what happened at No22…"Rachel was cut off when Zeke hit her in the ribs then she noticed Lyn sitting there the kids then immediately went out to hang with Bree, Lyn sighed._

"_I should have seen it coming Susan, He even told me he would commit such a dirty act. I should of seen it when it happened to Lil, she died because of this" said Lyn with a worried face. Susan comforted her friend sadly she knew what it was like for Lyn._


End file.
